Lluvia
by Vino y veneno
Summary: Ino se sentía como la lluvia. Sólo… era ella misma. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, al igual que la lluvia, se sentía buscada, esperada, anhelada, deseada… por él. Sorprendentemente por él. -NaruIno- one-shot Rated M por una buena razón
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: __**fan**_**fiction**_.  
>(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)<em>

_**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.  
>Si no te gusta, no leas.<br>Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

_Para los y las amantes del **NaruIno**_

_**Lluvia**__  
><em>(Ino's POV)

…

_La lluvia es el mecanismo de la naturaleza para poner en orden las cosas. Es algo muy curioso, en realidad. Es símbolo de destrucción y de resurgimiento, puede significar esperanza o devastación. La lluvia… la lluvia es el clásico ejemplo de un círculo, que no tenía principio ni tenía final. No puede ser condenada porque, a pesar de su fuerza, siempre ha sido alabada. Es necesaria, buscada, deseada…_

_La lluvia… sólo es ella misma…_

El fuerte ruido que provocaban las gotas de lluvia al golpear contra las ventanas de la florería me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me había sumido desde hacía un rato. Miré lo que había escrito en el trozo de papel y, después de releerlo, lo rayé con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, después lo arrugué y lo lancé al cesto de basura que tenía cerca.

_"Tonta"_, me dije a mí misma, sonriendo de lado.

La tarde había estado demasiado tranquila y eso me había dado la oportunidad de divagar en sinsentidos que había decidido plasmar en papel. Miré alrededor, recorriendo cada una de las plantas en el interior de la florería y decidí que ya era hora de cerrar. Si nadie había entrado horas antes, cuando el sol había estado en su punto máximo, no lo harían ahora que el cielo se estaba cayendo sobre la aldea.

Un relámpago iluminó el reloj detrás del mostrador. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

Se suponía que debía haber cerrado tan pronto como habían dado las ocho, pero lo cierto era que, ahora que mis padres habían salido para visitar a unos parientes en otra aldea, a pesar de que tenía casi veintidós, no me gustaba estar sola en casa.

No pude evitar soltar un cansado suspiro al pensar en los distintos niveles en los que eso sonaba patético.

Repasé en mi mente la lista de tareas que había adelantado en el negocio familiar. Había acomodado los sacos de tierra y fertilizante en la bodega, había reemplazado las macetas de varias plantas porque las anteriores ya les quedaban pequeñas, había podado las rosas y otras tantas flores, había puesto al día la contabilidad y ahora ya no había más por hacer.

Solté otro profundo suspiro, me levanté del banco en el que había permanecido sentada las últimas horas y me quité el delantal con el que había protegido mi ropa de la mugre. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, sólo para asegurarme que nada se quedaba fuera de lugar, aunque por dentro esperaba que algún pequeño desastre hubiese pasado desapercibido para así poder tener algo en que concentrarme al día siguiente.

Me acomodé las redecillas en los brazos, intentando no pensar en el fracaso que había sido vestirme con ellas esa mañana a pesar de que me había prometido lo contrario, y caminé hacia la salida para cerrar la tienda.

Ya estando afuera, protegida bajo el toldo que había olvidado recoger, abrí mi paraguas. Me regañé mentalmente por no haber traído conmigo un abrigo, el torrencial aguacero me estaba congelando. Horas antes, nada habría indicado que llovería, no había habido ni una sola nubecita en el cielo.

Ese día había transcurrido como una cortina pálida, igual que lo habían hecho otros tantos anteriores, así que nunca pude vislumbrar que a partir de esa noche nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Para mí, era como repetir una película que había visto ayer, nada bueno había pasado y estaba casi segura de que nada bueno pasaría. Mi vida se había convertido en una monótona representación en la que me había sumido sin ninguna prisa. La guerra había terminado, una atmósfera de relativa paz llenaba el mundo, y yo había decidido abrazar la comodidad, convenciéndome de que no había nada malo en eso.

Comencé a caminar a lo largo de las calles de Konoha, encontrándolas desiertas ahora debido a la tormenta y a la hora de la noche. Mis pasos provocaban un ruido sordo que terminaba siendo absorbido por el constante goteo a mí alrededor. Me abracé a mí misma, intentando darme un poco de calor y apresuré el paso.

La gran cantidad de agua caída del cielo había provocado la formación de enormes charcos en la calle y tuve que soltar una maldición cuando mi pie se hundió en uno de ellos.

Doblé en una esquina, pensando en lo que haría una vez que llegara a casa, y entonces me detuve de golpe.

Al pie de uno de los faros que iluminaba pobremente la calle, había un enorme bulto. Pensé que tal vez se trataba de bolsas de basura que algún aldeano inconsciente había botado como si nada pero, conforme fui avanzando, me di cuenta que se trataba de algo vivo. La intriga y la precaución se arremolinaron en mi interior con cada paso que daba. Temerosa miré hacia lo que me rodeaba notando que en la calle no había ni un alma. Finalmente, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, fui capaz de notar la silueta de alguien.

Avancé un poco más y entonces vi los mechones rubios de un rostro oculto entre los brazos enrollados alrededor de unas piernas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté cuando aquella persona alzó el rostro al notar mi presencia. Se trataba de Naruto.

Estaba empapado, de pies a cabeza.

— Ah… hola, Ino —me dijo sin una pizca de entusiasmo antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia el piso.

No parecía molestarle estar sentado en medio de la calle, bajo semejante diluvio a esa hora. Me dio la impresión de que, si yo no estuviera ahí, con paraguas en mano, él no habría notado que estaba lloviendo.

Y el hecho de que no se preocupara por sí mismo, aunque fuera un poquito, me molestó.

— ¿"Hola, Ino"? ¿Es lo único que dirás? —pregunté con indignación.

Mi tono de voz provocó la misma reacción que el aguacero: ninguna. Él continuaba con la misma expresión en el rostro cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándome de tal manera que me recordó a un niño triste. En ese momento no supe por qué, y aún ahora sigo preguntándomelo, pero eso me tomó por más sorpresa que si él se hubiera puesto agresivo y me hubiese dicho que no era asunto mío y que me largara.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo como un fastidio, alguien lleno de vitalidad que se esforzaba por llamar la atención; o como un héroe, que nunca me había imaginado que él pudiera sentir tristeza… o que la demostrara.

Por muy estúpido que sonara, supuse que me había unido a todos los habitantes de la aldea –y del mundo- que lo veían como alguien invencible.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, en ese momento, luciendo abatido bajo la lluvia.

Solté un largo suspiro y le ofrecí la mano que tenía libre.

— Ven, levántate.

Naruto me miró parpadeando varias veces, como si no creyera que yo le estuviera ofreciendo la mano. Me quedé congelada en esa posición, a la expectativa. No podía entender qué sucedía, pero aún así provocó que una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura se asomara en mis labios cuando él posó sus dedos sobre los míos.

Lo vi levantarse lentamente hasta que tuve que alzar la cabeza para continuar mirándolo a los ojos. Puse mi paraguas un poco más arriba para cubrirlo y, sin soltar su mano, lo guié en todo el camino restante hacia mi casa.

Al llegar, tuve que sacar la llave de debajo de una maceta, luego de descubrir que había olvidado mi llavero en el bolso de mi delantal en la florería. Nos quitamos las sandalias y lo conduje hacia mi habitación, donde lo obligué a sentarse sobre mi cama. Intenté no reparar en el hecho de que era el primer chico que llevaba a casa y caminé a toda velocidad hacia el armario en el cuarto de lavado, y un minuto después volví a reunirme con él, trayendo conmigo tres toallas.

Sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de réplica, me senté junto a él y rápidamente comencé a secarle el cabello que todavía goteaba, dejando que pequeños ríos se formaran en sus mejillas.

— Mira que estar bajo este aguacero… —continué con mi reprimenda sin dejar de secarlo—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunté, tratando de encontrar su mirada que permanecía clavada en la duela de mi habitación.

— Simplemente salí a dar un paseo.

Su respuesta no hizo más que enojarme un poco más. Sabía que Naruto solía ser temerario, lo que lo llevaba a ser inconsciente muchas veces, pero no tanto como para hacer algo tan estúpido como quedarse sentado bajo una lluvia como ésa sin ningún motivo aparente. No podía entender qué diablos pasaba con él y eso comenzaba a frustrarme.

Mi familia se había dedicado por siglos a manipular la mente, y para eso había sido necesario adentrarnos a lo más profundo para estudiarla, eso me había hecho relativamente fácil poder leer a las personas, pero lo que pasaba ahora, de alguna manera, me desconcertaba.

— ¿Y luego? —pregunté indignada mientras le sacaba la chaqueta anaranjada con negro sin que opusiera resistencia. La ligera camiseta blanca se había adherido a su piel, definiendo la forma que tenían sus músculos—. ¿Qué estabas esperando, que hubiera pasado si yo no…?

De repente la voz y mi regaño perdieron fuerza cuando le saqué la camiseta por la cabeza y dejé al descubierto su torso desnudo. La boca se me secó inexplicablemente cuando mis ojos pasearon por cada músculo perfectamente tonificado que tenía frente a mí.

Naruto era delgado pero, como todo buen shinobi, su cuerpo mostraba los resultados que daban las interminables horas de entrenamiento que había sufrido desde la adolescencia. Su piel tostada captó mi atención por completo.

— Descubrí que no tenía adonde ir —susurró atrayendo mi atención de vuelta a la realidad.

Cuando mi cabeza procesó aquellas palabras y la expresión que había en su rostro, sentí que un nudo se formaba en su pecho mientras una ola de ternura me recorría toda. Ahora más que antes, me parecía un pequeño niño perdido en medio de un mar de gente. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera y eso me tomó con la guardia baja.

Abrí la boca, esperando que algunas palabras de comprensión salieran de mi boca, pero me sorprendí cuando no fue así. Era extraño, considerando que nunca me había guardado nada y que siempre decía lo que pensaba. Esta vez, no tenía nada que decir.

Jalé todo el aire que pude y luego lo dejé salir como un suspiro extra largo antes de levantarme de la cama.

— Será mejor que te des una ducha caliente porque si no vas a pescar un resfriado —dije con serenidad—. El baño es la puerta al final del corredor.

Mi frustración fue en aumento al ver que esas palabras eran lo mejor que podía decirle. No esperé a que diera alguna respuesta y salí de mi habitación, pensando que tal vez lo que él necesitaba era algo de privacidad.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que las palabras de Naruto me habían provocado en el pecho, ni en la visión de sus pectorales al descubierto. Una cosa me llevaba a la otra inevitablemente.

Cuando llegué de nuevo al cuarto de lavado, junto a la cocina, recordé que había dejado la ropa mojada de Naruto sobre mi cama.

_Genial_, pensé con ironía. Mi madre iba a ahorcarme cuando viera el edredón empapado. Siempre había sido muy dedicada a la pulcritud de su hogar y le daba un ataque cada vez que algo la rompía.

Solté una maldición entre dientes antes de tomar una toalla del armario, y eché a correr de vuelta al piso superior para quitar la ropa mojada.

Al llegar a mi habitación me di cuenta de que la ropa ya no estaba sobre la cama sino que estaba hecha bolita cerca de la puerta. Seguramente Naruto la había puesto ahí antes de ir a ducharse.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la puerta que se hallaba al final. Desde pequeña siempre había tenido la manía de no tocar las puertas, era bastante orgullosa y crecí con la idea de que el mundo me pertenecía y tenía todo el derecho de tomarlo sin preguntar, cosa que me había traído constantes regaños por parte de mis padres y demás personas.

Confiada en que Naruto muy seguramente ya estaba bajo la regadera, olvidé por completo tocar y abrí la puerta sin más.

Lo que vi me dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.

Naruto no estaba en la ducha, permanecía de pie, dándome la espalda. Completamente desnudo.

Mis ojos cobraron vida propia y se deslizaron a través de cada músculo que componía aquella fuerte y amplia espalda, quedándome hipnotizada por la perfección cubierta de piel del color de la miel líquida.

Se me hizo agua la boca por probarla.

Naruto se giró para mirarme. Había sorpresa en su mirada, pero no hizo el menor intento por cubrirse cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Ahora estaba de frente y me dejó ver lo bien dotado que estaba, a pesar de que mis ojos luchaban por apartarse de _ésa_ zona entre sus piernas.

Tragué con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible por aliviar, aunque fuera un poco, el árido desierto en el que se había convertido mi garganta.

La parte lógica en mi mente trataba de decirme que debía disculparse y salir de ahí antes de que el temblor en mis piernas me hiciera caer. Podía sentir el rubor calentando mis mejillas y el pulso zumbándome en los oídos. Pero, contrario a ello, mis pies fueron avanzando lentamente hacia él, sin frenar el contacto visual al que permanecía atada, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo ante la sensación de ir en contra de mi sentido común.

Sin poder detenerme, estiré la mano en el espacio que había entre nosotros hasta que las yemas de mis dedos hicieron contacto en su pectoral izquierdo. El contraste entre su tono de piel dorado y el pálido mío me resultó demasiado atrayente. Él cerró los ojos y jaló aire por la boca en un siseo, como si disfrutara de aquel simple toque.

Me envalentoné al ver que él no hacía el menor esfuerzo por apartarse o decir algo. Tampoco era como si yo quisiera hacerlo. Así que apoyé la palma completa, sintiendo como el calor de su piel atravesaba la mía, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Gracias a mi oficio como ninja médico, al que me había dedicado los últimos años, además del desastre de vida personal que tenía, había tenido oportunidad de ver a un montón de hombres desnudos. Muchos en realidad. Pero el que estaba frente a mí en ese momento sencillamente era el mejor y por mucho. Su cuerpo era perfección absoluta, incluso las pequeñas cicatrices que destellaban a contraluz parecían encajar en esa deliciosa y masculina anatomía. Nada me había tentado más como él lo hacía en esos momentos.

Lentamente deslicé mi mano a lo largo de su torso, disfrutando de la sensación que me provocaba rozar los fuertes relieves que conformaban sus músculos, sobre todo cuando se contraían por mi toque. Mis ojos siguieron el camino trazado por mis dedos, deleitando mis pupilas con la vista hasta que llegué a su miembro, el cual comenzaba a despertar para mí.

Volví a tragar con fuerza e intenté ignorar el estremecimiento que se anidó entre mis piernas.

Siempre me había considerado a mí misma como una chica atrevida en ese tipo de cuestiones, lo había sido, pero, en ese momento, repentinamente me sentí cohibida.

No estaba segura de querer caer en el mismo patrón en el que me había visto sumergida anteriormente, mucho menos con él. Era como una adicta intentando limpiarse porque estaba cansada y esperaba tener una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo.

Detuve mi mano justo encima de su ombligo y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo. La mirada de alguien que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y peor aún: de creer no merecerlo.

La pregunta sobre qué había llevado a Naruto a estar en ese estado tan… derrotado, volvió a mi mente, pero se sobrepuso una sorpresiva necesidad que surgió en mí de hacerlo sentir mejor. De cualquier forma posible. Comencé a repetirme en silencio que ésta no era como las ocasiones anteriores, que esto era diferente porque él era diferente.

Dejé que mi mano continuara con la trayectoria que había venido cursando, acercándome peligrosamente a su miembro ya erecto, que apuntaba vigoroso hacia mí. Estaba a punto de encerrarlo entre mis dedos cuando la mano de Naruto apareció, impidiéndomelo.

Levanté el rostro con sorpresa, esperando encontrarme con alguna clase de rechazo o censura. Su agarre era firme, pero de ninguna manera brusco o hiriente. Nunca había sido rechazada, y la idea de que ésta fuera la primera vez me hizo temblar. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que hallé en esa mirada celeste fue el destello de la lujuria y la expectación que le provocaba tener a una mujer acariciándolo como yo lo hacía. Había algo en su mirada, alguna clase de prerrogativa que me hacía sentir que podía hacer lo que fuera.

Con toda la lentitud de la que fui capaz, sin dejar de mirarlo, me puse de rodillas frente a él. Era como si mis ojos estuvieses fijados a los suyos. El agarre en mi muñeca fue cediendo y lo sentí estremecerse cuando mi mano comenzó a acariciarlo desde la punta hasta la base y de regreso. Se sentía suave y pesado, envuelto por mi palma que me hormigueó ante su calidez.

Sonreí y le besé la pierna. El vello que lo cubría era más suave en la parte interior del muslo. Cuando le rocé los testículos con la boca, soltó un gemido.

Acerqué un poco más el rostro y fui cubriéndolo poco a poco con la boca. Tuve que aferrarme a su cadera para no perder el equilibrio mientras me dedicaba a la tarea de darle placer.

La recompensa a mis movimientos llegó en forma de un grave gemido que subió por su garganta, en cómo se echó hacia adelante para penetrar un poco más en mi boca y por cómo susurró mi nombre mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Comencé a hacerle caricias con la lengua, luego lo succioné algunas veces antes de que Naruto iniciara con un suave vaivén de caderas para acompañar el que yo hacía con mi boca. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en la tarea, escuchando los ruidos que hacía con cada movimiento maestro que realizaba y que poco a poco iban aumentando el calor en mi interior.

— Ino, espera. Voy a correrme… —me advirtió él en un gemido cuando presioné su pene entre mis labios con algo de fuerza.

Ignoré sus palabras y aumenté la intensidad de sus movimientos. Le sacó otro gemido al chuparle la parte inferior del glande, coloqué la mano en la base de su pene, y empecé a moverla al mismo tiempo que la boca para que no le faltara estimulación en ningún momento. Puso mi otra mano bajo sus testículos, y los masajeé con el pulgar.

Quería decir que ésta era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero lo cierto era que ya casi me había convertido en una experta. No era algo que me enorgulleciera, pero tampoco me arrepentía por ello… sólo me daba algo de vergüenza, de vez en cuando.

Afortunadamente, ésta no era una de _esas_ veces.

Entonces Naruto empujó contra mí con tanta fuerza que me habría atragantado si no hubiera estado agarrándolo con firmeza, y lo sentí estallar en mi boca. El gemido que soltó al llegar al orgasmo retumbó entre las paredes del baño, formando un eco que me excitó como nunca antes lo había estado. No me moví de la posición en la que estaba hasta que el último espasmo del orgasmo abandonó su cuerpo y yo bebí todo lo que él le ofreció.

Cuando alcé la mirada hacia él, vi la expresión absolutamente relajada en su rostro. Tenía una mano descansando en mi nuca y la otra contra la pared, como si tuviera miedo de caerse.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno mientras me levantaba al ver cumplida mi misión, y entonces lo empujé hacia el interior de la ducha.

Como si fuera un muñeco, él dejó que lo guiara hasta colocarlo bajo el chorro de agua, tal vez todavía no terminaba de creer lo que acaba de hacerle. Tuve que apretarme un poco contra su cuerpo para alcanzar la llave detrás de él y templar el agua, movimiento que él aprovechó para rodearme con sus brazos y pegarme lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

Solté una exclamación ahogada y estiré el cuello para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa por su repentino movimiento. Su mano acunó mi mejilla y lentamente se inclinó hacia mí, dejando que sus labios comenzaran a rozar los míos.

Aquél gesto me robó toda la confianza. Podía con las cosas carnales, las sabía manejar… pero la manera en la que su mirada ardía al encontrarse con la mía, fue suficiente para desarmarme.

Él terminó por cerrar la distancia y me besó con lentitud. Sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos, volviéndose cada vez más exigentes conforme el tiempo pasaba, su lengua me acariciaba, sus dientes me mordían con delicadeza y, cuando suspiré, él aprovechó la oportunidad para adentrarse en mi boca. Cada centímetro duro de su cuerpo presionó mi el mío, haciéndome jadear.

Puse las manos en sus hombros para retirarlo. Para mí sorpresa, él me dejó ir inmediatamente.

Fruncí el ceño y de nuevo me acerqué a él, dejando que me besara, pero pronto me retiré un poco y él volvió a soltarme.

No pude respirar por lo que le significó aquella pequeña acción.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres tomaran lo que quisieran de mí, siempre exigiéndome, lo que era el principal motivo por el que mis relaciones amorosas no prosperaban. Pero aquí estaba este chico… que me dejaba decidir. Estaba excitado, lo sabía por la erección que comenzaba a levantarse otra vez entre nosotros, por la forma en la que sus ojos estaban velados por el deseo y aún así… él me dejaba elegir.

Tenía el presentimiento de que, si en ese momento, yo le decía que nos detuviéramos y dejaba la habitación, él me dejaría ir.

No puedo describir lo que me provocó ese pensamiento, sólo sé que me tocó profundamente, así que me di permiso de rendirme ante lo que sentía. Volví a acercarme al círculo que conformaban sus brazos. Llevé los míos detrás de su cuello, disfrutando de la sensación que me llenaba al sentirme rodeada por toda su fuerza y calidez mientras el agua de la regadera se fundía con el ardiente beso que compartíamos en ese momento.

Los brazos de Naruto se cerraron un poco más, haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo antes de sonreír. Estiré mi mano y le aparté algunos mechones dorados que caían sobre sus ojos, sintiéndome encantada por lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Tomé la esponja y el jabón y me encargué de lavar cada centímetro de aquel apetitoso cuerpo masculino, recibiendo a cambio dulces besos y ardientes caricias que me estremecían por completo.

Nunca había fantaseado con algo tan común como un baño con alguien más, mucho menos destilando toda esa sensualidad, pero definitivamente ese tenía que ser uno de esos momentos memorables.

Cuando el agua caliente se acabó, ambos salimos de la ducha.

Alcancé la toalla que había traído conmigo antes y comencé a secarlo, pero me sorprendí al sentir cómo de repente me presionaba contra el lavamanos, encerrándome con su propio cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él me besó otra vez.

Su beso fue totalmente diferente, era todo lujuria y pasión que me dejó sin aliento. Sus labios exigentes desperdigaron excitación por toda mi piel, su lengua se aventuró al interior de mi boca donde encendió un verdadero infierno con sus caricias lascivas. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no podía apartarme. Dejé que sus manos vagaran a través de mi cuerpo, colándose por mi ropa mojada.

Sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello, sus dientes mordisquearon mis hombros y una de sus manos alcanzó uno de mis pezones bajo mi ropa, haciéndome gemir. La nueva erección de su pene se restregaba contra mi vientre, llenándome de un calor que me hacía querer sentir más.

Sus ágiles dedos juguetearon con el elástico de mi ropa, deslizándose con lentitud hasta encontrar la humedad entre mis piernas, ávida de esas caricias que tanto prometían. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderme, mi clítoris fue tomado por asalto recibiendo una clase de atenciones que sólo había conocido con esa maestría mediante mis propias manos. Tuve que sostenerme de esos fuertes brazos para no caer ante el inesperado temblor que le robó la fuerza a mis piernas.

Terminó por desnudarme de la cintura para abajo, dejando que la ropa se arremolinara entorno a mis tobillos. Hubo un silencio expectante, en el que él se dedicó a mirarme a detalle desde el sitio donde había apoyado una rodilla en el piso.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, yo, Ino Yamanaka me sintió realmente tímida.

De manera instintiva crucé los tobillos, en un intento por liberarme de ese profundo escrutinio visual, aunque no pareció ser suficiente.

Naruto se acercó a mí, manteniéndose hincado, y besó la piel de mi abdomen visible bajo el borde de la blusa que traía puesta. Traté de reprimir un gemido al sentir sus dientes mordisqueando la piel bajo mi ombligo. Sentía sus manos moverse a lo largo de mis piernas, acariciando la parte interna de mis muslos con toda la calma posible. No estaba segura de que las piernas pudieran sostenerme por mucho tiempo más.

Finalmente, él deslizó su cálida lengua entre los pliegues de mi carne y me hizo gemir sin ninguna contemplación. Apoyé las manos en el borde el lavamanos, aferrándome a él como si fuera mi única oportunidad para sobrevivir a esto. Con gran habilidad, alzó una de mis piernas, pasándola sobre su hombro, para tener mayor espacio en su misión de darme placer.

Cerré los ojos, permitiéndome sentir con toda libertad la montaña de sensaciones que se estaban derrumbando sobre mí. Cada caricia de su lengua era precisa, certera, absolutamente placentera. Era como si él me conociera por completo, se tomaba el tiempo en lograrlo, me saboreaba. Sabía los lugares exactos donde presionar, donde chupar, donde lamer.

Los gemidos salían ya de mi boca sin que yo hiciera el menor intento por evitarlo. Era imposible no rendirse ante aquellas caricias.

Sentí la presión de su lengua contra mí clítoris, haciéndome temblar de excitación, y eso me hizo abrir los ojos. No podía haber visión más excitante que aquella cabellera rubia moviéndose al ritmo de los gloriosos envites de su lengua. Su cuerpo, su mirada, sus caricias, todo me llenaba de la urgente necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Por completo.

La deliciosa tortura continuó cuando su lengua se deslizó hasta adentrarse en mi cuerpo. Era una tortura que me recompensaba con placer en su más pura expresión. Ésa lengua me llenaba, invadiéndome tan profundo como podía, acariciándome con una desesperante lentitud que casi me hacía suplicar. Si esto seguía así, estaba segura de que me mataría.

Y no me importaba.

Entonces su lengua fue reemplazada por sus dedos y fui lanzada en una espiral orgásmica que no parecía tener final. Cerré los ojos mientras el grito de mi clímax resonaba entre las paredes del baño y, de manera inconsciente, apreté los muslos, deseando que él se quedara ahí por siempre.

No pude terminar de disfrutar del orgasmo cuando él me hizo girar súbitamente, quedando de frente hacia el espejo y dándole la espalda. Sabía lo que seguía y no estaba preparada para eso.

— Espera. Naruto, por favor, espera yo…

Un grito salió de mis labios cuando él me penetró con fuerza llevándose mi himen con él. Aferré las uñas al mueble frente a mí, sintiendo el estómago arder por la sensación de aquel enorme artefacto en mi interior, y por la fuerza con la que Naruto me apretaba con su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio, pero eso no evitó que soltara un pequeño sollozo.

— Ay, por Dios, eres virgen.

— Lo _era_ —gimoteé intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor que sentía—. Es lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

— Mierda… —le escuché maldecir entre dientes mientras lo sentía deslizarse lentamente hacia afuera—. Yo… lo siento, Ino, no fue…

— No, espera… —le pedí, aferrando una mano a su cadera, muy cerca de su trasero, para evitar que se saliera por completo—. Ya llegamos hasta aquí, sólo… dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Pensé que se iría, que se quedaría quieto en el mejor de los casos, sin embargo lo que sentí fue sus manos deslizarse lentamente sobre mi cintura. Una vagó hacia mis pechos, acunando uno de ellos con delicadeza, acariciando el pezón que seguía duro por el orgasmo anterior. La otra se deslizó hasta alcanzar el botón palpitante entre mis piernas, apretándolo entre sus dedos para regalarme una descarga de placer que me dejó temblando.

— Lo siento… —me susurró al oído antes de que su lengua delineara el contorno de mi oreja y después viajara a través de su cuello, mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban toda la piel que tenían a su alcance.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, dejando que esas caricias hicieran su trabajo y desvanecieran poco a poco el punzante dolor que ardía vientre. Después de unos instantes, sentí la erección de Naruto palpitar contra las paredes de mi interior y eso me hizo gemir en voz baja.

Él me escuchó y entonces sacó su pene rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de replicar, pero no conseguí hacerlo. Él me tomó por los hombros para girar y me besó con intensidad. Dejé que me atrajera a sus brazos, levantándome del frío piso y camino conmigo de regreso a mi habitación.

Sin dejar de besarme, me recostó sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarme. De alguna manera se las arregló para deshacerse del par de prendas que aún tenían mis pechos ocultos de él y comenzó a acariciarme.

Yo no podía respirar, lo sentía en todas partes.

Su cuerpo cubriéndome por completo, el calor de su piel filtrándose por cada uno de mis poros, llenándome de su aroma, el aroma almizclado de la excitación y el deseo. Él hundió la cabeza entre mis senos, tomando plena posesión de ellos. Tocándolos, masajeándolos a su gusto, mientras su boca buscaba mis pezones para lamerlos.

Su erección se frotaba cadenciosamente contra mi abdomen, rozando de vez en cuando la zona entre mis piernas en la que había irrumpido con violencia minutos antes. Ésta vez él iba con calma, provocándome maliciosamente, disfrutando de los sonidos que emitía cada vez que uno de sus movimientos hacía chisporrotear el placer en mis nervios.

Volvió a tomar control de mis labios mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas. Un segundo después, él se había enterrado profundamente en mí interior. Cierta molestia zumbó entre los músculos de mi abdomen, pero se desvaneció con facilidad ante la sensación de su lengua acariciando mi paladar.

Él se apartó para exhalar en mi cuello, apoyando la frente contra la almohada.

— Mierda… estás tan… estrecha y caliente.

Supuse que, quizá, lo más lógico hubiera sido sentirme ofendida por semejantes calificativos hacia mi vagina, pero inesperadamente, sus palabras me excitaron un poco más.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose sobre mí, dentro de mí. Esta vez, el estiramiento, la forma en que mi interior se entregaba a él, la plenitud, me parecieron deliciosas, no abrumadoras. Por instinto me arqueé y, cuando mis caderas volvieron a bajar, me di cuenta de que nuestras pelvis estaban unidas.

Él levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

Escuchar aquella pregunta saliendo de sus labios, me llenó de una calidez que nunca había experimentado. Parecía legítimamente preocupado y no hacía el menor intento de moverse, en espera de mi respuesta.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar mientras procesaba todo lo que sentía. Él me sonrió, echando la cadera hacia atrás antes de penetrarme de nuevo en un movimiento firme que me hizo gemir.

Me trataba como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Cada movimiento era suave, lo que me permitía disfrutar de él en mi interior. Todos, hasta el más pequeño de mis nervios estaba tan sensible que podía sentirlo todo: su respiración entrecortada, el suave crujir de la cama, el susurrar de las sábanas cuando él acomodo un brazo bajo mi espalda para levantar un poco más su cadera.

Con cada empuje y retirada, ardíamos más.

Empezó a acariciarme deliciosamente, con un roce suave mientras continuaba las arremetidas marcando un ritmo que me fue guiando de nuevo al orgasmo. A los pocos minutos, se acumularon relámpagos en mi interior y estallaron, consumiendo mi cuerpo entero, el orgasmo uniéndome a él en una serie de contracciones que me dejaron ciega y sorda a cualquier otra cosa.

Él volvió a invadir mi boca con la lengua mientras su mano se colaba entre nuestros cuerpos para alcanzar mi clítoris y acariciarlo, exprimiendo cada remanente de placer que quedaba en mi cuerpo. No estaba segura de resistir más. Destellos de luz aparecieron tras mis párpados tensos y un zumbido palpitaba en mis oídos mientras cada fibra de mi cuerpo se tensaba, dejándome frágil y temblorosa. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Con tierno cuidado, le acaricié los hombros, luego deslicé mis manos hacia abajo por encima de la línea que se dibujaba en su espalda hasta el lugar donde estaba unido a mí.

Supe cuando se acercaba el momento para él. El ritmo se volvió apremiante, la distancia de sus embestidas se hizo más corta, la velocidad se incrementó. Entonces vio como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, como si estuviera sufriendo una exquisita agonía mientras dejaba de respirar completamente, abrazando el clímax experimentado conmigo.

Se derrumbó sobre mi cuerpo, empapado, acalorado, jadeando. Sus músculos temblando por todos lados.

Lo envolví con los brazos y también con las piernas, y lo sostuve cerca, acunándolo. En una forma muda de agradecerle todo lo que me había hecho experimentar.

Minutos más tarde, mientras ambos descansábamos envueltos en las sábanas de mi cama, por fin supe el motivo por el que lo había encontrado bajo la lluvia. Era difícil haber tenido que matar con sus propias manos a Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, y que eso lo hubiera convertido en el héroe que todo mundo vitoreaba. Más aún lo era sentirse solo cuando habías alcanzado la grandeza y todo el mundo a tu alrededor parecía ser feliz, pero por dentro te sentías igual que antes.

Después de todo, y a pesar de todas las victorias, parte de él seguía siendo un niño pequeño que no tenía hogar, que se sentía solo y abandonado, y que solamente quería ser encontrado y protegido.

— Gracias, Ino —dijo él en un susurro, manteniendo un brazo bajo su cabeza como almohada.

Yo estaba boca abajo, a su lado, con las sábanas arremolinadas en mis caderas, lo que le permitía a él acariciar con pereza la piel de mi espalda.

— Si dices "por dejarme follarte" entonces te golpearé —le amenacé con una sonrisa.

Él rió brevemente. Se giró para quedar apoyado en un costado y depositó un beso en mi hombro desnudo.

— No —respondió, volviendo a la tarea de acariciar mi espalda—. Gracias por darme un lugar a donde ir.

Sonreí al escucharlo sin poder evitarlo.

Recosté mi cara sobre la almohada y comencé a pensar en el tonto escrito que había hecho antes de cerrar la florería…

_Lo curioso de la lluvia es que, de una manera u otra, siempre se las arregla para poner las cosas en su lugar. Su fuerza puede apagar un incendio o destruir una aldea, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo la lluvia. Sin ella, algo tan bello como los arcoíris no existirían, no importa que para su aparición la tormenta se tenga que desatar sobre la tierra. La lluvia sigue siendo eso por lo que se pide para no morir de sed, es lo que cubre a dos amantes que se encuentran en un beso bajo sus gotas; es lo que limpia cuando el desastre ocurre, lo que da esperanza y brinda alivio._

Yo me sentía como la lluvia. Sólo… era yo misma. Y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, al igual que la lluvia, me sentía buscada, esperada, anhelada, deseada… por él.

Sorprendentemente, por él.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

><p><em>Está anunciado como un one-shot, pero mientras lo corregía surgieron otras tantas ideas que podrían dar cabida para algunos capítulos más, aunque todo dependerá de la recepción que tenga éste. Muchas gracias por leerle, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sería genial que me hicieran saber sus impresiones a través de un review ^^.<em>

_Ana_


	2. Aviso!

¡Hola, mundo!

Sé que poner notas de autor está prohibido, y prometo borrarla pronto, sólo quiero anunciar que sí habrá continuación de este one-shot, aunque no será parte de éste. O sea, la publicaré como una historia diferente que llevará por nombre _**"Después de la lluvia"**_ para todos los interesados que en sus comentarios me pidieron la continuación. Espero contar con su apoyo y me den su opinión sobre la historia ^^

Ana


End file.
